Moonlight
by Maximum Ride Alice Artzberger
Summary: When Sally moves to town Gray is mystified. She turns up in the least expected places and he finds himself annoyed. Could she change his mind though? Based on MFOMF. Please please please help me! R & R. I'm really desperate and will write quickly!
1. Chapter 1

Sally stared through the dirt streaked window of the bus, wondering how she'd ever survive the day. She pushed a strand of long blonde hair out of her eyes. Next to her sat a tired looking boy wearing a blue cap and a tan work uniform. His blue eyes flickered in her direction every once in awhile, but other than that they shared no contact. His hands were balled up in tight fists, caked with dirt. She'd never seen anyone look so angry in her life. It was disturbing, and fascinating. Foreign thoughts flicked through her head, and she found herself agitated. There was something about him that made her hormones rage. She'd never found herself romantically inclined to anyone. She certainly wasn't going to start now.

The bus jerked as it drew to the edge of the curb. The boy got up and stormed off the bus. She stared after him, mouth agape. The way he walked… It almost looked like he was floating on air. She shook her head and snapped her mouth shut. It was going to be a very long day.

A girl with orange hair braided down her back walked on the bus and took his place. Her wide blue eyes sparkled. She wore blue overalls identical to Sally's. Sally turned her face, flushing furiously. The girl could have walked down the runway in Paris in her overalls. Sally's just made her look like a lost cause.

"Hey! I'm Anne. You're the new farmer right? It's nice to meet you." The girl said, sticking out her hand. Sally shook it.

"Hi. My name is Sally. And yeah, I'm the new farmer."

"Oh that's just wonderful! I know we'll be great friends!" Sally just nodded. This girl could seriously damage her nerves. The worst part was she wasn't acting either; she seemed one hundred percent wholesome.

"So what brings you into town?" Anne asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you shopping today? You should come by the Inn. My dad runs it. It's quite charming actually. Oh and I can introduce you to Cliff and Gray! They live there too. Kai lives there, but only during the summer. He hates winter so he switches off on towns so he never has to endure a winter."

"Um, I think I missed my stop…" Sally mumbled as signs announced that the farm was the opposite direction the bus was going.

"Oh, that's alright! You can stay at the Inn tonight if you like. Or you could walk home, it's not very far. Oh! We're here! What do you think? I think it's cute don't you?" Anne asked.

"Sure." Sally followed Anne off the bus.

"Thank you!" Anne beamed at the bus driver. He tipped his cap and the bus was off again. Anne linked arms with Sally and towed her into the Inn. It was actually quite charming, cozy and clean cut as it was.

"Hey dad! Come see who I have here! It's the new farmer!" Anne called. A large man with hair a shade lighter than Anne's came from out of the kitchen. His eyes were beady and he had a moustache. His grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Why hello there! I'm Doug, and as you know this is my daughter Anne. We run the Inn. Come around anytime you feel like it. Anne would sure appreciate the company." He said.

"Thank you Sir. I may take you up on the invite." Sally said politely, not wanting to be rude. Suddenly, a boy burst through the door. Shoving past Sally without so much as a sorry he stomped up the stairs. Sally recognized him. He was the one on the bus with her. She stared after him with a curious fascination.

"That's Gray. He's had a real tough time ever since his father passed. He apprentices for his Grandfather Siabara who runs a little shop up town. Siabara is hard on him, and Gray feels like he'll never be good enough for Siabara. It frustrates him." Anne explained. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Er, doesn't he seem a bit upset now?" Sally asked.

"Sure, but this is a good mood for Gray. At least he didn't break down the door today." Anne said cheerfully.

"O-okay," Sally said.

"C'mon then!" Anne said, grabbing her wrist and towing her upstairs. They arrived at the last door in the hallway and Anne knocked. "Gray! Come out here! There's someone to meet you!"

"Go away Anne." A muffled voice said.

"Gray, can we come in?"

"No!" But Anne walked in anyway. She pulled Sally along with her. But Gray was turned the opposite direction looking out the window. He heard two pairs of footsteps. Sighing he turned. A younger blonde girl was with her dressed in blue overalls. She had large blue eyes and large soft pink lips. She looked uncomfortable and Gray guessed it was because of his entrance into the Inn. He didn't have the most charming personality he knew.

"This is Sally," Anne continued. The blonde's eyes widened a bit.

"The name's Gray. Hi."

"H-hi. I'm Sally,"

"Yeah I heard." Gray said raising an eyebrow. Anne checked her watched.

"Well I should be going. See you later Sally! Gray." With that she skipped out of the room. Gray watched Sally intently. She shifted on her feet and licked her lips. He felt an odd tingling sensation at that.

"Well I guess I should go…" Sally said slowly.

"Aren't you staying here?" Gray asked dully.

"No, actually I'm the new farmer." Sally said. Gray nodded.

"Oh. Shouldn't you be getting back around now? It's a half hour walk." Gray asked. He watched her eyes go wide with horror. Apparently, this girl hadn't spent much time in the country before.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yeah," She looked so dejected Gray found himself asking her if she needed help. "I can show you how to get there. If you'd like."

"Really? That's alright if you don't want to, I'm sure I'll find my way…"

"No, it's no trouble at all really," Gray muttered flatly. She looked terrified of him.

"No, really. I think I'll just find the way myself. Don't worry about it," Sally said and ran out of the room. Gray stared after her. He felt so stupid. Why did she have to look so hopeless?

"_Well, she'll be gone soon anyways. There's no way she could last a day on the farm." _Gray smiled to himself as he remembered that. It wouldn't be long at all…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gray stood on the beach in anticipation. He was waiting for __**her**__. She was possibly the very thing that made his world go round. He knew ever since he'd seen her she had to be the one. Her long blonde hair, her big blue eyes, her plump lips… She was beautiful. And soon she would be his. Because he damned well needed to fall in love sometime. It was inevitable to happen. Every boy fell in love and every boy proposed to a girl at some point in his life. Gray knew the time was now. He was desperately in love with Sally, and she held all his hopes and dreams…._

Gray awoke with a start, gasping for air and sweating furiously. Groaning he rolled on his side and hoisted himself out of bed. The clock stated it was three A.M. Gray sighed as he fumbled for his jacket.

"Gray?" Cliff, his roommate, asked softly. Gray didn't respond, but kept looking for his cap. Cliff watched him with sorrowful eyes and Gray couldn't take it any longer.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, um, nothing, err, never mind," Cliff stuttered. Gray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay Gray?"

Gray chuckled. Silently he slipped out the door. Minutes later Anne appeared through the door, hair in curlers and dark purple shadows under her eyes.

"Where's Gray gone to at this hour?" She yawned. Cliff's jaw dropped. Quickly he snapped it shut with an audible snap.

"Er, I don't know…" Cliff said uncomfortably, instinctively pulling the sheets higher over his bare chest. Anne yawned hugely again and lumbered out of the room. Cliff let out a sigh of relief and fell back against the pillow. Seconds later, he was asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Gray walked through Rose Square, the town center for gatherings and events. All the stupid, pointless events. He kicked a pebble across the pavement with the toe of his shoe. What was wrong with this town? He'd never fit in and anybody who tried to be friend with him ended up walking away because he was too mean, it was too awkward ,any excuse they could come up with. So many miserable excuses, so many stupid lies. And that girl, what was her name? Mary. Mary and her little helpless charade. Grey realized he'd gone too far. He was on the farm which wouldn't have meant anything on a normal day. But there was a new farmer. _Her._ And she was probably going to catch him on her property and try to shoot him or something. Girls were like that. Muttering under his breath he casually walked past the garden which didn't look quite as rough as before. A dark figure moved in the shadows. Gray stiffened, a drop of sweat tracing down the nape of his neck.

"Hi there," She stepped out of the shadow. Sally. Gray looked at the ground, his cheeks flushing furiously. Sally laughed. "Did you need something? I didn't realize there was anyone else-"

"No, I'm fine. Lost my way," Gray interrupted. He fidgeted with his cap, drawing it farther over his face until it was entirely engulfed in shadows and almost impossible to see.

"Oh, that's fine. You can come anytime you want. You're always welcome,"

"Considering you're new here you really shouldn't be hospitable. You should really wait till you've been here at least long enough that someone new comes along so you can be hospitable to them." Gray said his low voice lashing out in a hostile manner.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess you're right," Sally's face clouded over with embarrassment. She looked at her shoes. Her long blonde hair flitted silkily along her collar bone as a gentle breeze passed through. Gray walked briskly past her, avoiding eye contact. She looked up, but he was already gone.

Gray entered the mine flushing a deep red. She really should have kept her big mouth shut. That girl was going to get into a lot of trouble someday if she ever moved to the city. What was he even doing on her farm? He usually went that way, but he should have known better. Groaning internally, he remembered his hammer was at his grandpa's shop. He punched the wall of the cave, causing blood to gush out of his knuckles. He'd have to go to the hospital for that. He liked the hospital. The doctor wasn't bad, but that Elli chick was enough to drive Gray to shoot himself. She, like Anne, was peppy. Talkative and energetic. That was probably why they didn't hang out often, they were too much alike. Gray heard a sound, probably just a mouse. He peeked out into the darkness of the night.

"Hello?" He called, knowing he was alone. Rolling his eyes he sauntered to the hot springs. Since the clinic wouldn't open for a few hours yet, the hot springs was supposedly the next best thing. He opened the door and walked through the bathhouse. He tripped over something. Cussing under his breath he looked down. It was someone's clothing. Blue overalls. There were only two possibilities. He cracked the door to the spring open a fraction of an inch. There she was. Her back was to him; her blonde hair darkened by the water was a rich gold. It looked gorgeous. And very tempting. Slamming the door Gray leaned against it, his head hanging in his hands.

"Wh-who's there?" A muffled voice asked. Gray froze. _Shit!_ He'd been caught. He couldn't leave the bathhouse, because he'd see her. And her certainly as hell couldn't walk out, it had gotten lighter and she'd definitely see him. Gray drew in a breath and molded himself into a dark corner. He could hear a splash of waiter and his heart pounded painfully in his chest while he waited. Because she would come. And then the wrath would come. And then his life would surely be over.


End file.
